


Staying Awake Is Really, Really Hard

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, M/M, also he has a big crush on the guy next to him, and failing epically, falling asleep in class, going to get coffee, jason is trying to be a good student, just fluffy, leo and piper and trying to be good bros, nico is a good person, they fail somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I keep on falling asleep in my government class and every so often you wake me up and write notes for me when I don’t and I really want to repay you because you’re the only reason I’m passing so let’s go out for coffee, no it’s not a date but I wouldn’t mind if it was because damn you’re hot” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Awake Is Really, Really Hard

Jason wasn’t trying to fall asleep in his government class, he really wasn’t, but it was hard to stay awake when his professor’s voice was so soothing. He had done everything to stay awake for the past week, but 30 minutes in, he was knocked out. And his professor was the type that didn’t care what you did, it was your grade and if you fail, it’s your fault. So, by the first Friday of the class, Jason was pretty sure he was going to fail the course and waste money in retaking it.

What he didn’t expect was a really nice classmate that took pity on him. The dark haired boy that sat on his left never actually talked to him, or even made eye contact for that matter, but he had been trying to wake Jason up at least twice a class, before giving up and writing another set of notes for him. The boy always slipped them into Jason’s binder before class ended and shook him awake when they were dismissed. He was the only reason that Jason was doing well in the class. Which led Jason to feel guilty about the whole situation.

“Why do you feel bad again?” Leo asked, his mouth full of half eaten tacos. Piper snorted and continued to eat her salad.

“Because I’m using him.” Jason responded, making sure to actually swallow before he spoke. He had slightly more class that Leo. “I mean, he is writing notes for me and I don’t even know his name.”

“Then talk to him.” Piper stated simply. She kept checking her phone, seeing that she had class in 20 minutes and was trying to figure out how much more time she could waste.

“And say what?”

Leo rolled his eyes at his blonde haired friend. “How about ‘Hey, I’m Jason. Thanks for writing notes for me while I sleep. Want to get coffee and make out some?’ and then do you whole chivalry thing.”

Jason stared at him, his face slowly turning red. “Leo-”

“You’re the one that keeps on saying that he’s hot. What are we supposed to think?” Piper interjected. Jason looked down and played with his chicken. They were both right. Ever since Jason saw him at the beginning of the semester, Jason was sure the boy was an angel in disguise. He was pale and small, making him look like he was still in high school, and Jason was sure that he never wore anything brighter than a dark blue. His black hair was long enough for him to put most of it in a small ponytail, even though a few strands fell into his brown eyes and framed his face. And don’t even get him started on the boy’s cheekbones. Piper had heard enough rants about his cheekbones to write a 4 page essay on them.

“Anyone that’s laid eyes on him would say he’s hot. It’s a fact. That doesn’t mean that I immediately want to make out with him. I just want to thank him.” Jason mumbled out, still looking at his food.

“Kill two birds with one stone and do both. I’m sure he’ll love that type of thank you.” Leo suggested and Jason could practically feel the wiggling of his friend’s eyebrows. Piper sighed and got up.

“This has been entertaining, as always, but my econ class is calling my name. Jason, grow a pair and talk to him. Leo, stop wiggling your eyebrows. It’s kinda creepy. They look like caterpillars dancing.” Piper announced, waving goodbye to her friends. Jason groaned at her and put his head on the table. His friends sucked.

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .

Jason took a deep breath in as he sat down in his government class. He wasn’t going to fall asleep. He was going to stay awake the entire time and then thank the handsome boy that has been helping him for the past 3 weeks. He took out his notebook and drummed his fingers on the desk, waiting for class to start. About 3 minutes before time, the chair to his left scrapped back and he could hear the shuffling of getting papers and pens out. Steadying himself, Jason pulled out a thermos and took a sip. The immediate effect was his eyes dilating. This was Leo’s special ’72 hour cramming’ coffee that he made when he had to finish a project over the weekend and needed to make sure he never fell asleep. If this didn’t keep him awake, he was doomed to always fall asleep.

As the class droned on, Jason made sure to periodically take a small sip of the death drink, causing him to remember that his heart could stop for a second because of the amount of caffeine in this thing. Note to self, make sure that Leo never drinks this again. It was actually pretty interesting to sit through an entire class and take notes like a responsible student. And he was actually learning better than just reading over the meticulous notes he usually gets. Then there was the fact that he could feel his neighbor glancing over at him every couple of minutes. He never turned to see if he was right, but he knew it was happening. The class was starting to draw to an end, with everyone checking their phones periodically to see how much longer it would be before they could leave. Jason started inching to his bag, ready to throw his stuff in and immediately talk to the guy. Maybe invite him to coffee. As a thank you. Nothing else, nope, that was it. Totally not wanting to take the black haired beauty on a date.

“That will be all for today. Remember that the test is on Wednesday. Have a good day.” The professor finally called. Jason immediately stood up and pushed his binder into his bag, turning to face the boy. The boy was already staring at Jason in amusement as he slowly put his things away.

“Hey.” Jason said lamely. The boy nodded.

“Hey. Nice to see that you stayed awake for a class.” He replied coolly. Jason felt his neck start to get warmer as embarrassment over his sleeping habits were pointed out.

“Yeah, my friend gave me his special coffee to stay awake. This thing has enough caffeine to give an elephant a heart attack.”

The boy grabbed his bag and stood up as well. “So that’s why you were slightly twitching during class. Why would you put yourself through that?”

Jason could feel the blush starting to go to his face. “Um, well I wanted to stay awake for class so that I could thank you for taking notes for me when I fall asleep. And to say that I actually managed to stay awake in class.” The boy looked a little surprised at his words.

“Oh, it wasn’t that big of a deal. I tape the lectures and listen to them later. Taking the notes just helped me remember some of the more important things, and since I wasn’t actually going to do anything with them, I gave them to you. You didn’t have to thank me.” The boy responded. Jason shrugged.

“You saved my ass from failing these past couple of tests, so I think a thank you is in order. And to pay back for all your trouble, how about I buy you a coffee?” Jason stated, trying not to stutter at the last part. The boy raised an eyebrow.

“It really wasn’t that much trouble. You don’t have to do that.” He replied. Jason smiled.

“But I want to. Come on, let me buy you a coffee as a ‘thank you for being an awesome person’ gift.”

The boy was silent for a moment. “My next class is in 30 minutes, so we have to make it quick.” He finally responded. Jason grinned and gestured to the door.

“Let’s go then.”

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .

By the end of the not-a-date-coffee-date, Jason had found out that the boy was named Nico, he had a little sister, was majoring in psychology, and thought Jason’s story about how he got the scar on his lip was hilarious. And that he like strong coffee and athletic guys. Jason was in a great mood when they finally left the shop 15 minutes later.

“Thanks for the coffee.” Nico said again. Jason smiled.

“Thanks for the notes and for the company.” He replied. Nico shifted from one foot to the other before pulling out a pen from his front pocket. Taking Jason’s hand, he quickly wrote down 10 digits and signed his name.

“You know, if you ever need help with government or need me to explain the notes.” Nico muttered before walking away, waving behind him. Jason grinned.

“Thanks! See you later!” He called. Ok, so maybe some good things do come from slacking off a bit.


End file.
